Jolt EX-1
The Jolt EX-1 is an external single fire pocket sized Nerf blaster released in 2011 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with two Whistler Darts. The re-release will come packaged with two Elite Darts. Details It has a digital camo design, like the Longstrike CS-6 and the Raider CS-35. It also does not feature the N-Strike color scheme and instead features a color scheme similar to that of the Gear Up series. It currently holds the title of the smallest blaster released by Nerf, beating out the Secret Strike AS-1. This blaster is capable of vacuum-loading darts if it is primed while a dart is already loaded into the muzzle. The Jolt is unique in that the plunger tube comes out of the bottom of the blaster. The majority of the blaster is one solid piece of plastic, rather than two halves like many others. The only separate pieces are the trigger mechanism, the plunger, and a plate where the plunger comes out from. Unlike most blasters of its type, it accepts Streamline Darts with absolutely no modification. History The N-Strike Elite Triad EX-3 acts as a successor to the Jolt. It was re-released with a newer blue color scheme that is similar to that of the N-Strike Elite color scheme. This re-release features a thicker muzzle and also drops the EX-1 from the name. Color schemes The Jolt has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (orange, gray, and black) *"N-Strike Elite" (blue, orange, and white) *Blue, black, and orange *Green, black, and orange *Red, black, and orange *Yellow, black, and orange Value packs Four Jolts come packaged in the Clue Elimination game game set. Modification Because of its size and lacking internals, there is little to no room for modification. Removal of the air restrictor may actually cause problems with darts blocking the air chamber. It is, however, a good candidate for a blaster integration due to its size. Reloading and firing To reload the Jolt, load a dart into the barrel; pull the plunger tube downwards to prime the blaster. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia *The Jolt EX-1 was ripped off by an unknown company and was renamed the Spitfire. All Nerf-related imagery was removed from the packaging and blaster. It comes package with three blue darts and a dart holder to clip on top of the blaster. *The Jolt is one of two N-Strike blasters (the other being the Rayven) to have a non-standard colour scheme and have no number code on the blaster's shell. *Strangely, the recolored Jolt is listed as an N-Strike Elite product on the Nerf websiteNerf Blasters| Buy Nerf Blasters Online | Our Products. Nerf.com., despite only being listed as N-Strike on the package. Gallery Jolt box.jpg|The Jolt EX-1's packaging. 91TmTeYtPdL. AA1500 .jpg|The re-release's packaging. Jolt Elite colors.JPG|The new release of the Jolt in the Elite color scheme. Clue Elimination Jolts.jpg|Exclusive models of Jolt blasters from the Clue Elimination game by Hasbro. Spitfire/jolt.jpg|The knock-off Spitfire compared to the jolt. References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Pocket blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters